1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an engine for remote-control toy car and more particularly, to an angle-adjustable engine starting structure for remote-control toy car, which allows adjustment of the starting angle subject to the condition of the environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional engine for remote control toy car. This structure uses an electric starter instead of traction rope starting design. As illustrated, the output shaft of the engine is mounted with an one-way axle bearing 13, and then mounted with a partition board 2 and a driven gear 3. The driven gear 3 is meshed with a drive gear 41 inside a side cover 5 that is covered on the cylinder block of the engine. The drive gear 41 is affixed to a starter barrel 4, which is rotatably mounted in a through hole 51 of the side cover 5 and has two longitudinal crevices 42. An electric starter is used and coupled to the longitudinal crevices 42 of the starter barrel 4, and controlled to rotate the output shaft, thereby starting the engine.
According to the aforesaid design, the starter barrel is set at a fixed angle and not adjustable. In some places, the angle of the starter barrel does not allow operation of the electric starter to start the engine. In this case, the user must carry the remote-control toy car to a suitable place for starting. However, the remote-control toy car and the electric starter are heavy, not convenient to carry from place to place.